


it's a love story (baby just say yes)

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, THESE GIRLS ARE IN LOVE AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT, ive wanted to do a promposal winpan forever..., pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in the spirit of promposals, winry has no idea what to expect from the last person she'd expect to go all out





	it's a love story (baby just say yes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lezz1e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/gifts).



> this was a birthday present for a friend of mine but it would be a crime to deny y'all this good shit! so here you are enjoy!

“Winry, I swear to God if you don’t stop stealing my phone to text Paninya, I’m going to eat each and every single one of your tater tots right in front of your face and make you regret being born.”, Ed said dryly.

 

Winry, not looking up from said stolen phone, pulled her tray of tots closer to her. “Yeah, yeah, I just need to make sure she doesn’t plan on skipping TheoSci again this week.” She tapped out a few more sentences, then set the phone face down on the table. “Alright, I’m done being a worried girlfriend, high schooler Winry is back.”

Ed and Al cheer triumphantly, earning their small group a few annoyed looks. Edward sneers at them before they can say anything and they all turn back to eat their lunches with varying expressions of fear.

 

“I mean, it’s the unfortunate season of promposals, so both her jobs are probably overrun with dirty football boys trying to outdo each other.” Alphonse dips a carrot stick into his ranch dressing and takes a small bite out of it. “Not to mention, you guys’ Theoretical Science teacher is pretty harsh. If I were a junior, I’d be skipping his class too.” Ed cuffs him in the back of his head, and Al sticks his tongue out at his older brother.

 

“You won’t be skipping any classes while I’m here, you little shit.” Edward snatches a tater tot off of Winry’s tray, ignoring her cries of protest as he pops it into his mouth. “Mustang is just a tired old bitch that doesn’t understand the basic laws of science and that Hawkeye doesn’t like flowers..” He sets his chin down on the lunch table and grinds his teeth so hard that he nearly starts a fire in his own mouth. “Old bastard gave me a D minus on our recent term paper because it wasn’t “adherent to the curriculum” or whatever the fuck that means.” Ed drops the hands he was using for air quotes and groans.

 

Winry takes a sip of her juice, staring at the sad mess of Advanced Placement high schooler in front of her. “Ed, you wrote a 37-page essay disproving his entire college thesis letter the night before it was due. And it was right, not to mention correctly sourced and cited.”

 

Ed’s eyes gleam, and he sits up to puff his chest out. “Damn right it was!” Al begins unwrapping a sandwich and pushes one of the halves to his brother. “You say that like it’s a good thing, Brother. If a 16-year old the size of Plankton from Spongebob disproved the entire standing that got me my college degree, I’d make his life hell.”

 

Ed stuffs half of the sandwich into his mouth, chewing for a few seconds before opening his mouth again. “Yeah, but you’re like the definition of that knife cat meme so your opinion doesn’t count. And I’m actually growing some, so fuck you.”

 

“Speaking of promposals, Ed, has Ling asked you out yet?”, Winry says slyly, sliding his phone off of the table and into her pocket so she can text Paninya in peace. “Lan Fan told me he’s been pulling all-nighters to make it perfect for you.”

 

Ed colors like a ripening strawberry and turns his head away. “That idiot wouldn’t know a promposal was if it smacked his dumb, handsome face upside the head. Which is why I’ve already come up with a plan to outdo him and his shitty poster plan.”

 

Winry turned to Al, who was drinking his CapriSun like it was the last one on Earth. “How long has he been planning this one?”

 

Alphonse blanches and drags a palm over his face. “Two months. He’s written so many horrible poems I think Shakespeare is rolling in his grave.”

 

“Oi, I’ll have you know that Ling thinks my poetry is wonderful!”,

Edward shouts.

 

Al sighs. “He’s your _boyfriend_ , you idiot. This is the same boy who watched you hold a burp for a whole minute and a half and proceeded to ask you out on a date! He practically worships the ground you walk on!”

 

Edward casts a glance to where said boyfriend in sitting in the corner of the lunchroom. Ling catches his eye and waves, then goes back to eating his lunch and talking with Lan Fan at his side.

 

“I fail to see your point, little brother.”, Ed says, a blush high on his cheeks. Winry, satisfied with the dramatic diversion she’d created, slips away from Ed and Al in search of her girlfriend. They’d be fine if she disappeared for the rest of lunch. Probably. Hopefully, because she doesn’t have the wallet capacity to pay for Ed’s destructive tendencies. She makes it down to the math wing when Ed’s phone rings with an incoming text. She ducks behind a group of lockers out of the sight of any passing teachers to check it.

 

 **panini fucker** : winry if this is u and not the shrimp kebab, meet me @ front parking lot.

 

Winry nearly laughs at the name Edward had set for her but skips off to the school’s front lot anyway. With a flash of her student ID, the officer lets her through. Thankfully, it’s still lunch hour, so he must think she’s going off campus and not skipping in order to meet her missing in action girlfriend.

 

She spots Paninya, in all her coverall covered glory, sitting atop her old van. Her legs swing back and forth, hitting the van’s door with a quiet, syncopated rhythm. “Paninya!”. Winry cries, breaking out into a run.

 

Paninya turns in the direction of her girlfriend’s voice and instantly brightens. “Babe!”, she cries, jumping down from the van and onto to the ground. “Wait, wait!” She holds out her hands and Winry comes to an abrupt stop.

Winry takes Paninya’s hands in hers and swings them between the two of them. “Is everything okay? You’ve been late to school all week and I’ve been really worried about you, Pan.”

 

Paninya smiles and presses a kiss to Winry’s nose. “Everything’s fine! Just don’t move from that spot, okay?” She nods, albeit a little confused, as Paninya gives her another kiss and runs back to her car. She jumps in the front seat of her van and turns the keys in the ignition. The car starts up, and a ridiculously cheesy pop song starts blaring throughout the parking lot.

 

“Oh, Paninya.”, Winry whines. “No, no, you are _not_ doing this now.” She covers her face with her hands just as Paninya bursts out the back of her van with a bouquet of wrenches in one hand and a poster in another.

 

“Winry _I don’t know your middle name_ Rockbell!”, she yells loudly. “I may have two prosthetic legs, but I couldn’t stand it if you weren’t my date to prom!”

 

Winry, blushing profusely, falls to her knees on the asphalt as her legs give out from embarrassment.

 

Paninya’s wide smile drops and she looks down at Winry, whose shoulders are shaking slightly with her hands are over her face. “Oh shit, I fucked up, didn’t I?” Paninya jumps from the back of the van and sits in front of Winry.

 

The poster and wrenches drop to her sides as her hands come up to cradle Winry’s face. “Oh, babe, were you planning some sort of nerd thing? I can shove all of that stuff back into my car and we can do this again, I promise I’ll act as surprised as I can?” She moves Winry’s head from side to side, trying to see if she had started crying yet.

“C’mon, Win. I’m sorry, okay, please don’t cry, I know it’s bad and cheesy and you deserve a whole lot better but I work part-time at a Taco Bell and I really am trying my best.”

 

“You idiot!” Winry lifts her head, laughing loudly. “This is great, you’re great!” She surges forward and kisses Paninya, who makes a little sound of surprise before her hands move down to clasp with Winry’s in their laps.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes?”, Paninya says a little dazed when Winry breaks the kiss. Her eyes soften as Winry touches a finger to her kiss-swollen lips.

 

Winry lifts the crumpled bouquet of wrenches to her face to hide her reddening face. “I’d hope so.” She takes Paninya’s hand and smiles. “We’re gonna be the cutest fucking couple there and I refuse to lose to Ed this year.”

 

Paninya laughs and tightens her hold on Winry's hand. "Of course that's what you'd be worried about, you nerd."

 

Winry kisses her cheek, still smiling. "Not to mention, I'll have the hottest date there." "You got me there, babe."

 

Paninya smiles and pulls Winry to her feet. "Now let's go, I heard today was Tater Tot Thursday and I need to fight that Yao kid for taking them all last week."

 

"Knowing Ling, he probably unhinged his jaw and shoved the entire tray down his throat.", Winry says. She and Paninya don't move, even though they should be.

 

Music continues to play from Paninya's car, and Winry wouldn't trade this moment for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ alchemytwink
> 
> (follow nick @lezz1e this is for him!)


End file.
